Ki-Adi Mundi
Ki-Adi Mundi was a Jedi Knight who saw very heavy fighting in the Clone Wars. He serves as a major supporting character in the main saga of Star Wars. He is played by Silas Carson. Biography Mundi was born and raised on Cerea, and he had a wife and three children for a couple decades, while at the same time, he started heavily studying the Force, as he was very strong with the Force himself. However, after his wife and children died in a star ship accident, he joined the Jedi order and quickly became an extremely skilled and expert Jedi, and became one of the leading and wisest Jedi masters on the Jedi council. As a Jedi, Mundi fights in numerous battles, skirmishes, missions and adventures in fighting against pirates and bandits, as well as fighting hostile armies to keep the peace in the galaxy. He eventually helps test Anakin Skywalker to see if he can become a Jedi. During the liberation of Endon from Neimoidian occupation, Mundi fights in the battle in the fields to help Mace Windu and the Gungan Army, with Mundi fighting many Battle Droids in the vicious battle in the fields until the Endonians achieve victory. Years afterwards, Mundi continues his role as a Jedi master on the council, in which he gives advice to Anakin Skywalker. Afterwards, he and Windu lead an army of Jedi to Geonosis, and Mundi fights in a fierce battle in an arena and fighting in the deserts with help from Clone Troopers. Mundi keeps fighting in the Clone Wars, fighting in many vicious battles, with Mundi often fighting alongside Kobi-Ben Kenobi against Separatist forces. Mundi fights to defend Khristeffsis, then fights in the battles of Chinikiff and Liperis. Mundi also trains Nien Klivi as his apprentice, whom he shares a close bond with, and he also lends Klivi to help Anakin. Mundi keeps fighting in many battles in the war, fighting in the Outer Rim Sieges, often with Anakin and Kenobi. During the final years of the war, Mundi fights in fierce battles on Saliucami and Kashyyk fighting Battle Droid forces to defend the planets. After fighting in these battles, he returns to the Jedi temple, just when Order 66 occurs. As Jedi are being massacred, he fights off Clone Troopers to defend younglings. However, when Anakin appears, now as Sith lord, Darth Vader, Mundi fights Vader in a duel, but Vader subdues and then executes Mundi in front of Senator Bail Organa. Personality Mundi was a very caring and helpful individual who always did what he could for those in need. He was very supportive and wise and gave strong advice to those who needed it. He was always very compassionate for those who were suffering and always did what he could to help those in need, believing firmly in the classical doctrines of the Jedi Order. While he could be very strict and stern at times, he always looked out for others, and he was very brave. He constantly risked his life to protect his friends and comrades and showed firm loyalty. He was also somewhat mischievous and could be humorous at times. Abilities Mundi was very strong in the Force, being able to use many Force techniques and could easily overpower the strongest of opponents. He was extremely skilled at using the Lightsaber and could take on the most skilled of fencers with a vast array of sword moves. Relationships Kobi-Ben Kenobi Anakin Skywalker Mace Windu Nien Klivi Trivia Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Military Characters Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Altruistic Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Rescuers Category:Vigilantes Category:Elementals Category:Enforcers Category:Extremists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bully Slayers Category:Right Hand Category:One Man Army Category:Forgivers Category:Assassin Category:Mischievous Category:Martial Artists Category:Passionate Learners Category:Wise Heroes Category:Serious Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Gaolers Category:Normal Skilled Category:Genius Category:Omniscient Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Guardians Category:Authority Category:Martyr Category:Swordsman Category:Tragic Category:Determinators Category:Hard Workers Category:Disciplinarians Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Recurring Category:Honorable Category:Hunters Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Lawful Category:Leaders Category:Selfless Category:Empowered Characters Category:Loyal Category:Married or Parents Category:Neutral Category:Deceased Category:Alien